


Happy One Week Anniversary

by arainyromance



Series: The Adventure of A Loving Louis and Daddy Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Luke plays cp, M/M, One week anniversary, Sex, Strip Tease, calum is a fruit, harry and louis have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Harry and Louis’ one week anniversary and they have plans. Good thing Harry knows babysitters that are practically children themselves so they’ll look after Jack as long as they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy One Week Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> im really liking 5 seconds of summer and its 2:30 am and its summer and i don’t know what my life is anymore…tell me if you like it!!! :) xx

##  _Happy 1 week anniversary!!! :) -Harry_

“So, who’s this guy I hear you’re seeing?” Amy, the receptionist, asked as Louis stepped into the elevator.

“Who told you that?” Louis asked bewildered, sending back a  _Happy Anniversary, babe -Lou_. 

“No one, I just read your text over your shoulder. What are you doing for your anniversary?” She asked as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

“Just going out for dinner.” Louis shrugged as someone stepped in the elevator.

“Not very romantic for an anniversary.” The teenager with a blue streak in his hair said as he stood in front of Amy and Louis, phone in hand.

“It’s only their one week.” Amy informed him as Louis asked how the fucking hell he even knew about it in the first place.

“Oh, never mind, then, that’s fine. My friend’s one week is today. I’m looking after his kid tonight.” He said, nonchalantly, eyes on his phone and texting. “Hey, he has green eyes. Do you think he should wear a black shirt or a red shirt?” He had an foreign accent in his voice.

“Red.” Amy said without a second thought.

Louis looked at her. “Yeah, red. Why are you asking us though? We don’t even know each other.”

“Okay. He said he was leaning towards that one anyways.” He told them, ignoring Louis’ question.

_Ding._

“Well, see ya later.” He said, looking up and smiling at both of them and walking out. Then he looked back up at Louis, his eyes filled with recognition. “Hey! You’re L-”

The door closed.

“Did you know that guy? Because I think he knew you.” Amy said.

“I have no idea who that guy was.” Louis grumbled. “Does it bother you that he got off on the baby delivery floor?”

“Not really.” She shrugged.

_Ding._

“Hey, Lou. Happy Anniversary!” Liam said when they found him sitting at Amy’s desk.

“How the hell does everyone know about that?” Louis huffed in annoyance, shoving his bag under the desk.

“You sent ‘it’s our one week. maybe i’ll finally let you squeeze my lovely bum tonight if you wait’ to me which I’m taking as a mistake. If it wasn’t, I would still like to take the chance.” Liam said as he got up, giving Amy her seat. 

Liam walked behind Louis and stretched his arms out, reaching for the bum. Louis yelped and slapped his hands away before he could actually touch.

“Stop harassing me! I have to work!” Louis shouted before grabbing his clipboard and walking away.

“Wait, have you guys not had sex yet?” Amy asked, the words of the text sinking in. Louis froze.

“Your frozen position says ‘yes’.” Liam spoke up, taking note of Louis’ face and his stillness.

“No offense but I’d thought you would’ve put out on the first date.” Amy commented, rifling through the piles of paper on her desk.

“How do I not take offense to that?” Louis huffed, crossing his arms.

“Well, I think we all remember that time you went to third base with that radio guy in the elev-”

“It’s boring being stuck in an elevator!”

“-Or that time you agreed to out go on that date with the bartender when he promised to fuck you in the backse-”

“He promised me a free pack of beer!”

“-Or that time-”

“Goodbye, goodbye, good- fucking- bye!” Louis shouted, cutting her off and power- walking to his first patient.

“Good luck tonight.” Liam shouted after him.

~

“Okay, David. How’d your hand feeling?” Louis asked as he finished wrapping the cast around his last patient of the day.

“Can’t really feel it at all.” The black haired boy confessed.

“Well, that’s better than it hurting at all.” Louis said as he checked off boxes on his clipboard.

The boy hummed his agreement and smiled when Louis told his parents that he was free to go.

“Be careful!” Louis warned him as he ran out, his parents trailing behind with a weary smile on their faces.

Louis cleaned the room up a bit and left.

“Harry’s seems really excited about your date tonight.” Amy winked when Louis came to retrieve his bag.

“Oh, shut up.” Louis said with a small smile, getting his phone out of his bag to find five texts from Harry.

_i got someone to take care of jack until tomorrow if we need all night- harry_

_not implying that we’re having sex all night because we wouldn’t need that long- harry_

_NOT saying that i cant last long if we do- harry_

_okay, ignore those. we agreed to take it slow and slow we shall go- harry_

_damn, im feeling a bit sheepish- harry_

Louis laughed as he read the texts and typed one back,  _i don’t care if sex is quick- as long as its good, we’re good ;) see you soon.- louis_.

“Hope you get laid!” Amy shouted, her hand covering the speaker of her phone.

~

Louis rushed home, scrabbling to get his work clothes off and shower. He put  _Sexy and I Know It_ on replay and scrubbed himself, working the hospital stench off his skin.

Drying himself, he tugged on the tight black jeans and white button up shirt that he laid out the morning of. Louis sprayed himself with the cologne he knew Harry loved and walked out the door.

A second later, he came back for his phone, keys and shoes. 

_on my way, just left my house.- louis_.

He started the car when he got a reply from Harry.

_can’t wait- harry._

~

Louis was there in less than twenty minutes.

He turned off his car and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited.

“Louis!”

“Har- you’re not Harry.” Louis started and changed when he saw the teenager from earlier, in the elevator. The only thing that was different was his hair.

Not the style but the color. It was black with a streak of blue earlier but now, it’s pink and purple and slightly blue and all Louis thought was that if he put sparkles in it, it would look like a picture of the galaxy.

“No, I’m not. I’m Michael from next door.” He switched his phone to his other hand and held out a rather dirty looking hand.

“Hmm.” Louis said, reaching out and shaking his wrist.

The Michael boy let out a bark of laughter when he saw what Louis did. Louis’ eyebrow went up.

“I wouldn’t shake his hand either. For all we know, he probably had a wank before he came over and didn’t wash his hands.” Harry said from the bottom of the stairs. “Absolute wanker, he is.”

Louis brightened at the sight of Harry, who was leaning on the staircase. His quiff that Louis had come to learn that he does only on special occasions was present, curling over at the top.

“Hi, love.” Harry said softly, uncrossing his arms and walking at his pace towards Louis.

As Louis watched him come closer, he could practically feel the classic romantic comedy music come up in the background. He bit his lip at his thought. Harry must have thought something similar because he did the same.

“Hello, Harry.” Louis said as Harry wrapped his arms underneath Louis’ armpits.

“Happy anniversary.” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck, pressing a light kiss into his skin.  “Smell so nice.” 

Michael coughed awkwardly, looking up from his phone.

“Louis!”

All three of them turned around to see Jack on the back of another blond boy, slightly older looking than Michael. 

“Down you go, mate.” The boy said, squatting down so Jack could run into Louis’ arms. 

“Daddy was shouting extra loud today. I think he’s really excited.” Jack told him.

“Really?” Louis smirked, looking up at Harry as Jack nodded violently. “Thanks for telling me, Jack.”

“Louis, this is Ashton, Michael’s boyfriend.” Harry introduced Louis to the blonde boy.

“I’m not his boyfriend, we’re bandmates.” He had an accent just like Michael’s.

“You’re in a band?” Louis asked, interested as Harry pulled Jack away from tugging on Louis’ shirt.

“Yep. Called 5 Seconds Of Summer. M’drummer and Mikey here is a guitarist.” Ashton said proudly, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Luke and Calum went sightseeing like tourists but they said they could come by later. If you’re around by then.”

“Even if you guys have crazy sex the entire night, you can meet them tomorrow morning.” Michael said.

“Where are you guys from? That’s not an english accent.” Louis blurted out.

Michael and Ashton laughed and said, “We’re from Australia.”

“Cal’s from New Zealand, though.” Ashton added as an extra thought.

“New Zealand? Wait, you mean he’s a Kiwi?” Louis asked, astounded.

“Yep. Ash, Mike, and Luke are Aussies but Cal is a freaking fruit.” Harry reappeared, standing behind Louis, his hands on the smaller boy’s waist. “Ready to go?”

Louis nodded, turning his head to smile at his boyfriend. 

“You taken care of Jack before, you know what to do. If he dies, I’m going to chop up your bodies, burn the pieces, and then burn the ashes.” Harry threatened them scarily that made Louis shudder slightly. “Bye!” He said with a wide smile, holding Louis’ hand and taking them outside.

~

“Reservation for two.”

“Name?”

“Tomlinson.”

“Right this way, sirs.”

“I’ll be your server tonight and I’ll come back when you’re ready to order. But for now, would you like to start off with a drink?” Nick, the waiter with the tallest quiff in the restaurant, asked them.

“A coke.” Louis said with a small smile.

“And you, my curly haired cutie?” Nick asked Harry with a wink.

“May I have a Sheerly Temple, please?” Harry asked, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Louis to look at Nick when he snickered. 

“Of course, cutie. You can have whatever you want.” Nick said, walking away, a slight swish in his hips.

Louis frowned at his retreating figure, and then glared when he turned around and winked.

“I don’t like him.” Louis stated when he turned back to find Harry staring right at him.

“Who?” Harry asked, his voice slightly off like his mind wasn’t entirely there.

“The waiter.”

“What waiter?”

“ _Nick._ ” Louis said flatly, irritation in his voice. “The waiter that was totally hitting on you on your anniversary.”

Harry sighed and looked lovingly at Louis. “You’re so beautiful.”

“D- don’t change the subject!” Louis blushed at the compliment.

“It’s true.” Harry said, resting his face on his hand. “I think my favorite thing about you is your smile. Because it lights up your face and everyone and everything around you.”

Louis blushed at the words and held his hands together in his lap, smiling down at them as Nick the Waiter came, placing the drinks carefully on the table and taking out his order pad.

“Are you guys ready to order?” He asked, directing the question more towards Harry rather than the both of them.

“Chicken parmesan with noodles on the side.” Harry said flatly, not as much looking up at the waiter.

Louis could feel the frown on Nick’s face and smiled wider.

“And you?” He asked, tone obviously more bored.

Louis was too happy to think about what was going on until he felt a light kick at his foot, underneath the table.

“Lou? You alright?” Harry leaned across the table and whispered.

Louis kicked his back lightly, but ordered the chicken marsala. 

“I’ll be back.” Nick the Waiter said, taking the menus as he walked away.

“You look so good tonight.” Louis told him once the waiter was out of earshot.

Harry fake pouted and, with his hands on his hips, he said, “Are you saying I look terrible before?” in a offended tone.

Louis rolled his eyes and put his hands on the table, Harry mirroring him with his large hands on top. “You know what I mean.”

“You look too amazing. I don’t think I can go slow if you keep being so perfect.” Louis told him.

“Lou.” Harry said slowly, his mouth forming an ‘o’.

“I know. I promised we’d go slow and I’ll wait. I’m just saying that it’s gonna be hard because you’re, well, you.” Louis assured him.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Nick returning ( _to ruin the moment,_  Louis thought bitterly) with their dinner.

“Bon appetit.” He said with a failed french accent. 

“Looks good!” Harry said, picking up his fork and diving right into the food.

~

“Anything for desert?”

Harry looked sideways at Louis, who smiled.

“A slice of chocolate cake, please. Two forks.” Louis ordered and Nick rolled his eyes as he left. He returned before Harry could start another small foot fight.

“Your slice of cake and your check for when you’re ready.” He said, setting the plate down between them and tapping the check- pad twice before leaving.

Louis took the fork and lifted a small portion of cake into his mouth. “Mmm.” Louis closed his eyes and moaned. “It’s heavenly, Harry. Absolutely heavenly.”

Louis opened one eye to find Harry’s hand shaking only ever- so- slightly as he raised the cake to his mouth.

“You alright?” Louis asked questioningly.

Harry forced a smile and nodded. “You were right. Too good to be true.”

~

They were able to finish the slice in minutes. Louis moaning almost the whole time as Harry bit his lip rather harshly.

Louis paid after a little argument of  _I’m taking you out so I’m paying_ and  _But the man is supposed to pay_  and  _Hey!_.

“That was a lovely dinner.” Louis started as they walked towards his car.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed, starting his, what Louis had come to know as, nervous lip- biting- thumb- twiddling habit.

As they settled into the car, Louis in the driver’s seat and Harry to the right of him in the passenger seat, Louis sighed and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Instead of replying, Harry looked at him with his hard concentration face and said ‘fuck’ before launching himself at Louis.

“Hmmp!” Louis muffled as Harry grabbed him tight on his shoulders, forcing their lips together as he shifted in his seat to his shins on the seat, knees holding him up as he leaned across the console.

Harry pushed his tongue through Louis’ lips and into his mouth, licking where he could reach. When Louis realized what was going on, he took control in a second as Harry gave the control up, letting Louis dominate.

“So good.” Harry moaned into his mouth, his hands on Louis shoulders loosening to go south towards his chest, undoing the buttons so fast he almost ripped them off.

“Thought you- wanted to- take it slow.  _Jesus!_ ” Louis panted as Harry pushed himself onto him, his mouth kissing his chin, jaw, neck.

“Fuck ‘slow’.” Harry moaned as he took his lips off to take the form of Louis in. “You have a fucking tattoo? A  _fucking collarbone tattoo._  Goddamn fuck.” He whispered, re- attaching his lips to Louis’ skin, licking and sucking at his collarbones.

Louis could feel himself hard in his pants as Harry worked his mouth, his hands roaming his exposed torso. 

“H- Harry! Wait!” Louis almost shouted as Harry unbuttoned his pants.

“Can’t.” Was the only thing he got back as Harry gripped his clothed cock.

“Shit! W-we’re in the parking lot.” Louis tried, wanting to pull Harry’s hand away but just couldn’t find it in himself to.

Harry’s actions stilled and he forced himself away, pressing his back to the passenger door.

“Drive fast before I end up giving you road head.” Harry panted, breathing heavily as he attached his hand on his own clothed, hard cock.

It took Louis a second before he started the car, stepping on the engine as he drove out of the restaurant parking lot.

“You’re just so sexy.” Harry groaned as he slipped his hand under his pants, pulling out his very hard, very red, cock.

Louis dared a sideways look at Harry and whimpered, swerving fast to avoid being part of a car crash, the other car beeping rather rudely because Louis couldn’t help it, he had a raging hard- on.

“Too fucking sexy. No way to ‘go slow’.” Harry moaned as he rubbed the tip of his cock, a small dribble of pre- come came out.

In less than six minutes, Louis got them to his house, which was pretty impressive, considering he lives ten minutes away from the restaurant. 

Louis practically ripped the car door open and almost snapped his key in half unlocking the front door. Harry was trailing right behind him, cock sticking straight out.

Inside, Louis almost ran to his bedroom, Harry trailing behind him. Soon, Harry caught up slammed the bedroom door shut and pushed Louis against it. 

“So sweet.” Harry moaned, his mouth instantly re- attached to Louis’, sucking on his tongue.

Louis growled as his hands went to Harry chest and found skin- to- clothes contact.

“Get your clothes off.” Louis said, his voice strangled as he went to pull the shirt over the taller boy’s head. Harry bent down, lips still attached, to take off the too- tight pants.

“Damn it.” Harry swore as he struggled taking them off, only getting them down his mid- thighs.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at his squirming boyfriend on the floor.

“Lou! Don’t laugh!” Harry whined as he hopped to the bed, landing stomach up. “I’m hard and can’t get naked! It’s not a good combination! Help me!”

Louis let out a full laugh and reached down to tug at them. Not getting anywhere, he left Harry on the bed and looked into the bedside table drawer. “Hope you don’t love those pants more than mind- blowing sex.” Louis asked him, smirking.

Harry looked up at his boyfriend and saw a knife in his hands, the moonlight glinting against the shininess. His eyes widened as Louis twirled it in his hands.

“Funny, Lou. Nice joke.” Harry tried, his voice weak as Louis sat on his stomach, his covered cock rubbing slightly at Harry’s that stuck straight in the air, causing the pair of them to moan in sync.

“Don’t move.” Louis said in a sing- song voice.

Louis could feel Harry’s muscles freeze as he pressed the cold metal to his thigh, He moved his hand from his thigh down to his ankle, the denim tearing apart as Louis glided it down.

“Okay?” Louis asked, looking over his shoulder. Harry whimpered and Louis looked down at his hard cock. “Aw, you have a kink of this?” Louis asked, storing that piece of information for later need.

He cut the denim of his other leg and pulled the pants out from underneath him, running the knife on his skin just for a shiver from the man underneath him. Louis thrown the knife into the air, catching it and throwing it to pierce his dresser.  _Oops._

“Now you’re overdressed.” Harry pouted so cute that shouldn’t be possible. Louis kissed him before standing up, ceiling so high Louis was no where near hitting it, his classic smirk on his lips as he moved his swayed his hips side- to- side.

Harry laid still on the bed between his legs, breathing heavily as his chest rose up and down as he watched Louis move his body teasingly.

Louis let the fabric of his button up shirt slide down his arms, catching it in his right hand as he swung it above his head. With a graceful bend, he flung the shirt behind him, hearing Harry’s quick intake of breath.

He slowly felt down his chest, stopping to rub at his nipples with the tip of his fingers, a loud moan leaving his lips.

Louis’ hand moved lower down his body, finally landing just on top of his covered cock. He unzipped his trousers and took them off easier than Harry, along with his pants. 

His cock was throbbing, red and hard, leaking a bit of pre- come at the tip.

“Louis.” Harry moaned underneath him, his voice filled with desperation. Looking down, Louis saw his lip almost bleeding from being bitten too hard. Lower, Harry’s hand wrapped around his thick, leaking cock.

“Fuck me.” He whined when they looked in each other’s eyes.

“Want to. So bad.” Louis groaned. He hopped off the bed and looked through his bedside drawer for lube and condom.

“Do- do we need a condom?” Harry asked uncertainly. Louis looked up to him with a confused expression.

“I-I mean, I’m clean and you are, a- aren’t you?” Harry asked awkwardly.

“Yeah, course. If you don’t we don’t have to.” Louis smiled at him. Harry looked grateful and took the condom, tossing it across the room. He pulled on Louis’ wrist and bring him back on top of him.

“Hi.” Louis smiled.

“Hi.” Harry giggled, leaning up to kiss him.

Louis sat up between Harry’s spread out legs and lubed up three fingers. He dropped the bottle and took one finger to trail the underside of Harry’s cock. He shivered as Louis did what he did, slowly pressing one finger in.

Harry relaxed around a second finger and Louis slowly pushed in a third, stilling for Harry to adjust.

Harry let out a whimper and pushed against Louis’ fingers.

“More.” Harry whined as Louis pushed his fingers knuckle deep into Harry’s hole. “Lou, come on.” He pushed his body onto the curling fingers inside of him.

Louis pushed in a few more times, just to make sure before drizzling lube on his already leaking cock. He bit down a moan and he lathered the lube over his cock, lining himself with Harry’s hole.

“Ready, love?” Louis asked, one hand holding himself up above Harry, the other hold his cock.

Harry nodded desperately and closed his eyes as Louis pushed in slowly, one inch at a time.

Harry’s eyes water in pain, having not been with someone in a long time and the fact that Louis’ cock was up his ass.

“You’re alright.” Louis whispered, his now free hand wiping Harry’s sweaty fringe out of his eyes as he waited for him to relax. He peppered kisses to Harry’s face, kissing away the tears of pain.

Soon enough, the tears of pain turned into small noises of pleasure.

“Lou, please, move. Move.” Harry begged, his hips moving.

Louis complied, moving his cock out and snapping his hips forward, sending himself deep into Harry.

“God, you’re so tight.” Louis moaned, his hips moving on their own, the tight feeling around his cock tighter than he ever felt. “So fucking  _tight_.”

“Haven’t been fucked in a while.” Harry followed with a loud moan. His fingernails were digging into Louis’ shoulders as Louis plowed into him, making him feel more euphoric than he’s ever felt in his entire life. “F- faster.” 

Louis did what Harry said, heightening his speed. Harry’s legs wrapped around Louis, pulling him closer.

“Uh! I’m, I’m so close!” Harry moaned, his hard cock rubbing against their sweaty bodies.

Louis could feel the hot coiling at the bottom of his stomach and got a hand between their bodies, grasping Harry’s cock. “Cum for me.” He whispered softly into Harry’s ear as he tugged on his cock in time with his hips, spreading the small dribbles of pre- cum on the tip, covering the head. “I know you can.”

Louis pulled out almost all the way before slamming in, Harry letting out a grown. He huffed and repeated his action, knowing they were both just so close to the edge.

“Cum.” He whispered, slamming in with his last bit of power, burying himself deep inside Harry.

Harry let out manly shout, his cum spilling onto his stomach. He tightened around Louis, causing the boy inside him to cum in Harry’s tight hole, moaning in Harry’s shoulder.

Rocking his hips, Louis calmed them down from their high. 

He kissed Harry on the lips, slow and sensual. 

His arms getting tired, Louis dropped himself next to Harry. They both breathed heavily as they lied down, side by side. They turned to look at each other and smiled.

Harry couldn’t help but press his lips to Louis’ again. Louis’ jaw slacked, allowing Harry to dominate, licking into his mouth.

“That was amazing.” Harry said as they pulled apart.

“Mind- blowing.” Louis agreed, turning himself over so his arm was on Harry’s chest, landing right in a line of cum.

Louis looked at the cum on his arm for a second and looked at Harry. He licked it off with a loud slurp. Then he sucked off the cum on Harry’s chest, leaving red marks, and licking at Harry’s nipples lightly.

“Stop.” He whined, pulling Louis off of him. “I need time to rest before we go again.”

Louis laughed and Harry laughed along until they were too tired and spooned themselves to sleep.

~~~~~

“How was the sex, then?” Michael asked once Harry and Louis walked through the front door the next morning.

Harry turned bright red and Louis laughed, burying his face in his elbow, because he _could_.

“I take that it was amazing?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Mind- blowing.” They replied in sync.

“What’s this I hear about mind- blowing sex?” Straight blond hair popped from behind the couch. “Couldn’t have been that mind- blowing if I wasn’t there.”

“Why are you behind the couch?” Louis asked as the blond boy approached him, silver Macbook laptop in his hand.

“Playing Club Penguin.” He said simply as he came up to shake Louis’ hand. “Luke Hemmings.” He introduced himself, saluted him, and walked away before Louis could return the gesture.

“Don’t worry about that. We already know all about you, Mr. Louis William Tomlinson, owner of the Tommo’s Creamy Ice Cream truck and part- time nurse.” An Asian- looking boy greeted him. “Calum Thomas Hood, bassist of 5 Seconds Of Summer, here’s our EP.” He said, giving Louis a copy of their CD EP instead of a handshake.

Louis frowned, then smiled. “The kiwi!” He exclaimed.

“That’s right! The kiwi, not the Asian!” He said with just the same amount of excitement as Louis.

“Did someone say ‘kiwi’?!” All heads turned towards the kitchen.

Ashton walked out with Jack on his shoulders. On Ashton’s white shirt were slices of kiwi ( _the fruit_ ) pinned.

“What?” Louis asked, confused.

“Fuck them.” Calum muttered, walking out the front door between Harry and Louis. 

“They frequently made fun of Cal for being a fruit.” Michael informed Louis.

“Daddy! Luke told me that he would show me how to play Club Penguin and Uncle Mikey said he would order my favorite kind of pizza for lunch. Can I go over? Can I, Daddy? Can I?” Jack asked as Ashton walked them in circles and circles.

“Of course, Jack! Go ahead!” Harry told him, waving them off. Ashton got on his knees as he walked out so Jack wouldn’t hit his head and Michael followed them next door.

“They’re weird.”

“I know.” 

“But they’re nice.”

“I know.”

“But still weird.”

“I agree fully with every thought you have about them.” Harry clarified, glancing down at Louis with a smile.

“Well, I was going to go to the park, you know, the ice cream truck.” Louis told him, making his exit.

“Yeah, of course! Maybe Jack and I will take a walk in the park later?” Harry said, more like a question.

“I’d love for you to!” Louis appreciated his boyfriend’s thought.

Harry leaned down and captured Louis’ lips. “See you later.”

“See you later.” Louis whispered, smiling up at him.

“Woah! Calm down the crazy sex noises!” The weirdo with that galaxy hair shouted from through the window.

Louis opened his mouth but Harry cut him off.

“I know, they’re weirdos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget, ARAINYROMANCE.TUMBLR.COM


End file.
